The present invention relates to a waterproof bag device for containing articles in an airtight waterproof environment. The bag device includes a safety closure which maintains the mouth of a waterproof inner enclosure in a folded configuration in the event a cover flap of the bag becomes unfastened. The bag device is particularly suitable for canoeing and kayaking and other sports wherein it is desirable to contain articles such as a camera in a waterproof bouyant bag for protection against water damage and loss.
Heretofore, prior devices have been developed for containing articles in a waterproof environment which are buoyant such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,453. However, this bag is rather large and bulky and requires considerable space in a kayak or canoe type boat. Zipper-type closure have been found not entirely satisfactory when used around sand and water in boating and are susceptible to breakage. Another watertight bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,304 which includes a closure having a pair of flaps which are folded and sealed with Velcro in a duffle-type bag.
Another problem to which attention need be given is that of protecting the closure of an airtight bag in which air has been captured for buoyancy from pressure exerted when weight is exerted on the bag such as when a boater falls or steps on the bag. While a yieldable closure such as a pressure sensitive fastener will protect the closure from damage by becoming unfastened, the waterproof environment is destroyed and the articles lost if the boat capsizes as the boater falls against the bag.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a generally airtight waterproof bag device having an improved closure.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof bag device having a safety closure which maintains the waterproof environment thereof should a yieldable cover flap closure become unfastened.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a simple reliable waterproof bag for containing articles and the like during use in boating which is simple and inexpensive and provides a reliable yet unbreakable closure for the waterproof environment.